


Red Stripe & Vicodin

by Lyson



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tala figured –to comfort himself- that he was killing two birds with one stone, getting rid of this nuisance at his table and losing his overrated virginity…even if it was with a guy.<br/>This guy with that naughty smile, cool hair and an overall good looking exterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Stripe & Vicodin

**Author's Note:**

> Another old upload that got deleted on FF and I only found recently in one of my many email accounts.
> 
> I swear, I miss writing Kai/Tala. This is still my Beyblade OTP. I'm actually tempted to write more of this pair, it's been so long.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Red Stripe.

                                              

 

* * *

 

Five years.

He had been going to the same school for five years.

Everyday had been more or less the same since the first day, since his junior years before turning thirteen and moving on to high school, his days had always been the same as they were through his past four years and his present and final fifth year at this public high school.

He'd never been overly good at socializing but he had a few 'friends' in a few classes, none of which made up a part of his actual day in any major way. He didn't 'hang out' on weekends or go to parties with the people he occasionally had random undefined class conversations with, if ever.

His teachers were aware of him as a student with his slightly higher than average grades but were never very interested in him as a person. He never did anything amazing which could receive accolades, no, there were other students who did that, he just achieved for the sake of passing, it was his only real goal.

Bullies at the school even over looked him. As did the general female population.

Everyday was the same. He'd arrive at school at 7:56 am and take his four minute walk to his homeroom, sitting at his usual spot at the middle of the class desks right against the wall just as the bell would ring. His desk always had some new scrawling etched into the wood from whatever students passed through in the day of changing periods.

It was always unoriginal.

The day would begin with his form teacher, Mr. Starker, the man had an affinity for brown pants that looked itchy and his hair was outdated, cut in a bowl style. He would take a roll count and then briskly turn his back and ignore everyone until the bell again would ring.

Once the day got started it was usually a blur, there were teachers who were overly interested in their work and others who gave notes and told you to read, some asked questions and others gave homework like a punishment. But he didn't let it bother him, he'd do what was necessary in the class then stuff his untidy books filled with his crab like handwriting into his well-used black backpack, ignoring the notes getting all dog eared up by the lack of fit into the bag, his pen would be placed behind his ear for convenient class use as the day went on.

He was the definition of a high school non person, as far as any student or teacher at the school went, Tala Ivanov was a name on a present register sheet and never on a detention slip.

And as far as Tala Ivanov was concerned, he didn't want it any other way.

School was a sentence, a sentence to be endured as quietly as possible because if you didn't just drift, you became part of the problem. You were either expected too much of or always humiliated and ridiculed in some way or another.

Whether it was at sports, competitiveness, girls, fights, academics…there would always be something that would eventually be a problem. And for someone like him, who didn't particularly excel in any of those fields, they were all avoided with good cause.

He didn't know if he would change anything when he graduated, because after all, how was life any different socially from school, but he didn't occupy his mind with that right then.

For now he could tell the future, because he repeated the same routine.

He was leaning back and sitting low in a chair near the back of his biology class, tapping his pen to a half filled page of mostly unidentifiable handwriting, making black dots along the margin. The teacher had his back to the class and was writing notes on the board, the class wasn't paying attention, the second recess for the day was less than ten minutes away and everyone was annoyed from the classes and the heat.

Tala rubbed at his neck, his pale skin felt a little clammy from the heat as well and his dark blood red hair was clinging to the back of his nape and at his side burns. His pin straight hair was in its usual style, up out of his face into something quite like devil horns but as usual his bangs fell forward from the rest as he would spend the day pushing them behind his ears or out of his face, especially when it was hot like this.

His plain black T shirt was sticking to his mid back and the seat of his black jeans were sticking to his ass and the backs of his thighs, even his toes felt damp in his socks and dirty converse sneakers. He glanced his baby blue eyes at the clock above the board as he fiddled with his silver neck chain, seeing there was less than a minute before the bell rung, he closed his notebook -most of the students did- and he slipped his pen behind his ear.

The bell sounded and everyone stood up and noisily exited, the teacher even seemed relieved and he dropped the chalk onto the chalk shelf and took his glasses off.

Tala slipped into the streaming student crowd and made his way out of the class, making his usual Tuesday walk from Biology to the cafeteria of the school.

The usual halls, passed the rows of lockers, passed the bathrooms, passed his English and Geography classrooms, walking between students cluttering the halls at their lockers and talking, just to get to the same empty table he sat at every day and to eat his usual sandwich from home with a can of coke from the vending machine that he usually used.

His table was always empty because it was right near the entrance to the kitchen quarters, so the swinging doors were always opening and closing which made people, always with large groups of friends, veer away from it and it made it ideal for a one man party like Tala.

He stopped at the row of vending machines inside the busy cafeteria, people brushed passed him without notice, bumping into his back pack and everyone found their usual seats, Tala waited as his can fell into the collection slot and he picked it up, appreciating the coldness in his hot hand.

He continued again on his usual path through groups of kids at the many tables, being noisy, laughing, joking and socializing, only glancing up at the last minute when he was just a few meters from his table.

And then he faltered in his steps…because his usual table that had been empty every day for almost five whole years, was now occupied by a single other individual.

Tala blinked as he came up to the table, it was annoying for this to happen, but it was a big school and after so much peace, one day of a student sitting at the table wasn't going to kill him. He only hoped that like him, this guy was unsociable and wouldn't try to strike up conversation, maybe they'd sit in comfortable silence.

He was at least sitting on the opposite side Tala usually sat on, so he slipped into his usual corner spot and slid his can across the table as he settled against the wall, ignoring the person across from him completely as he leaned his elbows on the metal surface and opened his saran wrapped sandwich of chicken and mayonnaise and bit into it.

Two bites and he opened his can, sipping from it and letting his eyes drift to the boy sitting across from him. Tala regretted it, since the boy was laying his chin on his forearms as he laid on the table surface and staring directly at Tala.

He gave Tala a lopsided smile and Tala honestly didn't know how to respond so he just frowned and continued eating, averting his gaze to the opening swing door as someone came out.

"You're not a geek…"

Tala's eyes drifted back to the boy sitting across from him and he blinked, swallowing his sandwich bite and he ignored him again, looking down at his last sandwich bite as he sipped from his can again.

"Why do you sit here every day, alone?" he persisted in his casual smooth voice.

Tala didn't look at him this time, making a more obvious try at ignoring him.

"Aw, come on…don't ignore me, let's make friends…" his tone was amused but also tired.

Having eaten the last of his sandwich, Tala looked at him and squashed the saran wrap into his palm. He'd seen this boy before around school, he didn't have any classes with him but he'd seen him.

He was a lean guy, not big built at all, average teen build though not as lithe as Tala, fair skinned, he had a few piercing's along both ears from lobe to helix and one in his eyebrow. His hair was two toned, a light blue dye in his jaw length bangs and black in the back hair sitting on his nape.

His hazel reddish eyes didn't look mischievous, so Tala didn't assume right away this guy was looking for a fight, he'd been avoiding it for so long he really didn't wanna get into a fight 6 months from graduation.

"What do you want?" he asked as he lifted his can to his mouth.

He turned his eyes away from Tala and looked at the surface of the table before sitting up and leaning back with a sigh, tipping his head so his front bangs didn't hang in his face too much and he looked a little more annoyed now,

"I'm avoiding my friends…" he admitted quietly, "…my girlfriend dumped me and she sits with them."

Tala's eyebrows creased a little when he frowned, he didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't even know this guy, so he just remained quiet.

"You don't mind do you…?"

What a question.

 _'_ _Of course I mind…_ _'_ Tala thought to himself but he glanced at the other and against all of his preferences he shook his head slightly.

"Thanks…" he sounded sincere.

Tala just nodded and leaned back, finishing off his can of coke and waiting for the bell.

* * *

The next day was the same…as always.

Tala crawled out of his bed in his untidy room, pulled on some clean clothes hiding in his closet, a white and black striped T shirt with faded black jeans and his usual scuffed dirty sneakers.

After doing his hair minimally and brushing his teeth sufficiently, he left the house with no goodbyes to his mother and two sandwiches in his bag squashed in with some text books.

He walked to school as usual, twenty minutes of sunshine was more than enough for his liking until arriving at the school gates at his usual time.

So went the usual Wednesday morning without a hitch.

But at first recess…the same guy was back at his table.

Tala hid his irritation and sat down across from the guy, pushing his can of coke across the table as he sat, pulling his sandwich out of his back pack.

"Hey…again."

Tala looked at him as he picked up his sandwich,  
"Hey…" he mumbled and started eating.

Five minutes passed while Tala ate one sandwich and then closed up the other one for his second recess, the other teen sat and fiddled with his cell phone as he slumped on the table.

"Hey! Kai…man, what the hell!?"

Tala would have ignored the yell if it hadn't been for the boy across from him turning around and Tala looked at him, he looked irritated as he turned away from the yelling guy.

"Come on…why're you sitting over there anyway?" the boy continued to yell, making people look over. The teen raised a hand and waved them off, not looking over and Tala peered over and saw the large group of girls and boys at the table, all smiling faces and the girls giggling.

It seemed like a bit of a shitty situation to be in if Tala were honest. The kind of shit Tala always avoided…had come to sit at his table.

"Girls…" he mumbled and Tala looked at him, "…they're not worth the trouble." he finished, slumping forward on the table, Tala continued leaning against the wall and fiddling with his half empty can.

"You ever been dumped?" he asked when Tala said nothing.

Tala knew this was going to go downhill, this guy, Kai, was looking for comfort from a stranger? Who did that?

Tala shook his head and Kai raised his eyebrows,

"Are you a heartbreaker?"

Tala couldn't help make an expression of annoyance at the statement and he heard Kai laugh dully and then he fell silent. In that time Tala hoped the bell would ring but alas, it was too soon for first recess to end.

"She cheated on me…" Kai had his cheek rested in his palm as he slumped lower on the table, "…I walked out of a movie to find her after she'd gone to the bathroom and she was coming out of the men's room with one of my friends behind her." he was speaking quietly.

Tala knew that right then he probably looked more uncomfortable than he ever had in his life as Kai spoke and then glanced at him, looking the picture of disgusted and hurt,

"She had that flushed face expression, her lips were swollen…she probably sucked his dick…" he said followed by a sniff.

Tala stood corrected, the uncomfortable expression on his face just got ten times worse. He felt really awkward, what was he supposed to say to this guy saying things like that?

Then there was a bitter laugh and Kai sat up shaking his head,

"Fucking slut…"

"Er…" Tala made the sound after a moment but had nothing to follow it, right then his plan was to slide out of the seat and go and sit outside for the rest of his break.

Kai looked at him and shook his head,

"I'm sorry…" he apologized randomly and then smiled, "…hey…you wanna hang out later, after school? Let's get drunk?" he sounded a bit more enthusiastic.

' _He_ _'_ _s insane…_ _'_ Tala thought honestly and then frowned,

"We're underage…" he commented uselessly, as if he didn't know that if a teenager wanted alcohol they'd find it, like blood hounds to a designated target.

"Oh, come on…get drunk with me." He pursed his lips at Tala.

Tala wasn't feeling this situation,

"I don't even know you…dude." He added, so he didn't sound too hostile.

"It's not like I'm gonna drug you and date rape you…" he laughed but the mirth was lost on Tala who was beyond annoyed at this point, "…we're gonna hang out…you're a good listener." He implored Tala with his eyes, looking completely sincere.

Tala pushed his bangs back out of his face, wishing a breeze would at least reach the corner of the cafeteria and give him some undisturbed breathing air.

"I don't…'hang out'…sorry." He closed up his bag, intending to leave.

As he stood up Kai's arms fell across the table and he laid his head down rather pathetically with a 'clung' sound.

Tala felt his stomach twist in irritation, this was bad…he was feeling bad for this guy. Kai had fallen victim to social humiliation and Tala knew he should stay away but all he was asking for was someone to vent to. Was that so bad?

He put his bag on his shoulder, resigning himself to one afternoon of listening to this guy vent before things would go back to normal and he would be ignored by everyone again.

"Fine…I'll…hang out with you after school." He said very quietly, looking down at the back of Kai's head.

Kai sat up slowly and offered Tala a slow and lopsided smile,

"Thanks…I'll meet you at the gates…wait for me, ok?"

He didn't nod or respond, he just left the table and walked past the other students, sparing a glance at the table of Kai's friends who were all laughing and joking as if their friend wasn't in pain over at a lonely table.

* * *

Tala had never before dreaded the end of a school day, he usually waited for the moment when he was freed from this prison and was able to go home and lock himself in his room until his mother called him for dinner.

But things hadn't been the usual recently and now as he walked to the school exit he could only hope Kai had miraculously reunited with his friends and wasn't waiting for him.

But alas, it was not to be.

Tala descended the stairs at the exit, hating the way the warm air clung to him as he approached Kai who was leaning against the bottom stair railing staring at the ground with a book under one arm and his hands in his ripped jeans pockets.

He stopped a foot from Kai and the other teen looked up at him and smiled, standing up off the railing and when he started walking Tala fell into step with him.

They walked in silence, in the opposite direction of where Tala lived until he decided a question needed to be asked,

"Where are we going to hang out?" he glanced at Kai as they walked at each other's side but not too close.

"My house…no ones' home and there's alcohol." He wasn't smiling anymore.

After a further five minutes Tala walked into Kai's house behind him, glancing around the tidy place as they walked inside, Kai tossed his book on a dining table and walked into a separate room. Tala just followed, keeping his bag on his shoulder as he followed Kai into the kitchen.

He was taking a six pack of something out of the fridge and Tala just raised his eyebrows at the beer pack. Kai approached him at the kitchen door,

"Leave your bag…" he grabbed the shoulder strap and Tala made little effort to stop him as he took it and left the kitchen, tossing it on a dining chair near his book on the table, "…let's go upstairs."

Uncertain of how the social event of 'hanging out' went, Tala followed irritably behind Kai to the staircase and then upstairs and into his bedroom, neater than Tala's but not by much.

Kai kicked the bedroom door shut and then locked it, Tala looked around at the large band posters covering the walls along with other paraphernalia and then to the strewn clothing and magazines…one he spotted was a Hustler magazine, and then to the unmade bed.

Kai's room was very similar to his own, minus the choice of magazines. Tala knew some of the bands on the posters and the cd's scattered around his hi-fi was an indication that they both enjoyed music a lot. At least there'd be something to talk about should Kai run out of bitching about his now ex girlfriend.

 _'_ _Why am I here again?_ _'_ he wondered to himself.

"Hey, sit down…" Kai said and Tala turned around to see him sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, using a remote in his hand to switch the hi-fi on and in a few seconds music was playing loudly but not too loud that he couldn't hear Kai, "Have a beer…" he held a can out to Tala.

Tala walked over and took the can, glancing at the Red Stripe logo before popping the clip and sipping from it, as expected it tasted like shit but then again, all beer did.

Tala sat on the floor beside Kai and started taking larger swigs of the beer and before long Kai had gone through his second beer and he began talking about his woes.

Tala had to endure listening to how slutty the ex-girlfriend was in bed and how Kai should have known she was a whore because she slept with him after their second date. She was a loud mouth, disrespectful…c- word. He hated her flowery perfume…at this point he'd started sniffing, and her laugh was obnoxious and loud. Her parents were assholes and he hated her brother…and family and her dog. He hated her stupid hair and butterfly tattoo on her stupid ankle…he was on the fourth beer and he'd taken some Vicodin cause of a head ache he had, which was a bad combination.

Tala didn't even know why Kai had Vicodin but he knew that he shouldn't be taking it. He wondered now whether Kai was taking them often…was he high at school?

Tala was impressed that Kai hadn't started crying, then again, he didn't look like a crier.

It was well after 5 pm now and they were sitting and finishing off their cans, Kai had fetched another six pack and they were half way through it, Kai had drank more, but Tala was feeling nauseous since he wasn't used to this.

"I treated her so well…" Kai mumbled and Tala glanced at him as he put his can down beside him on the carpet,

"Yeah, you don't need to feel bad…" he mumbled back, not immune to the alcohol and its liquid social courage.

"But I doooo…" Kai whined, Tala watched him push some of his blue hair back as he leaned against the bed, "…she gave such good head." he looked rather distraught over the loss all of a sudden.

Tala raised his eyebrows and pulled one leg up to his chest, putting his arm around it and leaning his chin on his knee.

"You said you've never…been, dumped…" Kai was talking sluggishly, "…how'zat?" he frowned at Tala, rolling his head to the side against the bed to look at Tala.

Tala shrugged,

"Never bothered to date…" he admitted by help of the beer in his system.

Kai seemed to find this amusing,

"…woah…are you a virgin…wait…wait, are you gay?" he sat forward now, leaning to the side to see Tala's annoyed expression.

Tala made a wobbly attempt to move,

"I gotta get home…"

"Nooo." Kai put a hand on Tala's arm, keeping him seated, "…answer me, are you ga-"

"No…I'm not gay, asshole." Tala shrugged him off and ultimately didn't move, he was too nauseous.

Kai settled back,

"But you are a virgin…" he said more than asked and slipped his hand between his mattress and base to pull out a cigarette.

Tala didn't answer.

"So you really don't even know my pain…you're just a nice guy, to let me unload on you like this…" he said around his cigarette as he lit it.

"It's not like you were looking for advice…" Tala answered and turned his head to look at Kai, "…just someone to complain to…"

Kai was smiling around his cigarette at Tala, his blue hair hung around his face and some was tucked behind his pierced ears, his eyes focused on Tala's face.

He smiled broader,

"I'm pretty smashed…" he snickered, "…I shouldn't have taken the Vicodin since I…the beer, you know."

Tala was only a lot tipsy, but he was sure that sentence was wrong.

In a sluggish movement Kai slid himself closer to Tala and liberally leaned his head on Tala's shoulder, giving the red head a side face full of blue hair that smelled like fresh cigarette smoke, Kai being slightly bigger in size than him, made his body weight a bit annoying as he leaned against Tala.

Tala just rolled his eyes and looked around the room, then the head shifted and Kai was awkwardly looking at him, he held up the cigarette,

"Have a smoke…" he smiled.

"I don't smoke…" Tala responded and Kai sat forward in a half crouch and turned to face Tala.

Tala had leaned back but his knee was still to his chest so when Kai suddenly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Tala's, he used to knee to shove Kai back and he pushed himself back against the bed. Kai fell onto his butt from his crouching position and he casually took another drag on the cigarette before putting the end out under his shoe, tossing it on the carpet and leaning back on his elbows.

Tala was surprised by how calm Kai was considering what he'd just tried to do, he still had a deep frown on his face from that random act. He stared at Kai who tilted his head,

"Aw, don't look at me like that…I'm horny and you're really cute…plus you're a virgin, you could use a good ass fucking."

Not knowing he had it in him, Tala kicked out at Kai rather angrily and Kai laughed while owing as he grabbed at his hurt knee,

"Fuck you…" Tala mumbled afterward and looked around, he really needed to get out of there, the room was getting dark as the sun was setting and he was pretty tipsy.

"I've done it before you know…anal sex, not with a guy but it can't be much different. It's not that bad…" Kai was rubbing his knee and still lying on the floor.

Tala stood up but sat on the bed cause he was dizzy and he frowned irritably when Kai got up, wobbly as well but he was probably more used to alcohol than Tala. He stumbled forward and caught Tala on the bed, arms either side and to avoid their heads colliding Tala leaned backward on his elbows as Kai leaned over him, smiling.

"Don't go…don't reject me, I just got dumped…" he drew his eyebrows together pathetically and Tala just knew Kai was a manipulative bastard for ever looking to 'hang out'. Whether this had been the plan, though he hoped not, the mixture of med's, alcohol and heartbreak was making him act very badly.

"Get off me, Kai…" Tala tried to squirm upward to get away and Kai leaned in for another kiss, Tala dropped down to pull away, feeling a wetness on his lips from Kai's sneaky tongue as he lay flat on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're straight…remember, you have a girlfriend…" he tried to reason.

"Ex…girlfriend…" Kai corrected and he let his weight rest on Tala's lower half as he used his now one free hand to run over Tala's neck.

Tala was trapped with Kai's tongue and teeth playing with his ear and clinking against his single earring, then Kai spoke again,

"I'm not against trying something new…be a little open minded…"

"Get off me…" Tala tried again, squirming a bit more and hating the fact that his crotch was rubbing against Kai's every time he moved, right along with Kai's wet kisses on his neck, it wasn't that it aroused him, but he was flustered from this predicament, how had this happened?

Kai's mouth found his again and Tala opened his eyes wider when Kai's tongue slipped past his exclamation to 'get off, you high asshole'. With more urgency he grabbed Kai's shoulder's, aware now that Kai had a tongue ring too and pushed him off but the bluenette was not deterred and only proceeded to rub his crotch more firmly against Tala's, successfully lodging himself between the red head's jean clad legs.

"Hey, hey! Stop that…you said no date rape!" Tala made the tipsy exclamation and Kai paused and looked at him, stopping the sucking of Tala's neck and grinding of hips for a moment.

"You're not enjoying it at all…?" Kai mumbled far too close to Tala's mouth, "…isn't it exciting…don't you wanna fool around?" a sly hand slipped under Tala's jean's waist and boxer's and encountered at his groin…a semi.

Tala's breath caught, he hadn't even known he was getting hard until Kai's hand was around it, he'd felt Kai was hard but not himself.

Kai grinned,

"See, you like it…you're not as hard as me…but you're close…" Kai shifted downward very quickly.

Tala's stunned realization of arousal made him blank for a moment until he heard a zipper and he blanched, grabbing the flaps of his jeans and scrambling upward, away from Kai on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I was gonna give you a blow job…" he said very honestly and crawled up to Tala again.

"A…a what…no, I don't want that…" he was very confused.

"You sure, you ever had one before? It feels great…" sly and drunk Kai informed him as he forced another short wet kiss on Tala's mouth before trailing his kisses downward over his neck and striped shirt, his hands grabbing the sides of Tala's opened jeans and underwear, yanking them down and leaving Tala exposed to mid-thigh.

His breath was a little unsteady as he looked down at himself and the top of Kai's head, his legs restrained in his jeans and sneakers pressed into the mattress either side of Kai's shoulders.

Without much hesitation Kai moved nearer again and lowered his head and Tala squeezed his eyes shut as Kai's hot mouth went over his almost full erection and start bobbing along it.

A minute of the bobbing and Tala's toes were curling inside his sneakers, he was biting his lip and pressing his head back into Kai's pillows with a very uncertain frown on his face.

Yes it felt good, so good…but what the **fuck was he doing?**

The sucking noises coming from Kai's mouth to his crotch were unsettling, Tala just knew he was going to regret this…but as he thought that, he felt numerous pangs of arousal rush through him straight to his twitching cock which Kai was relentlessly sucking at without pause.

"I thought you were, aaah, fuuuck…straight…" Tala said uselessly as he jerked his hips a bit.

Right then Kai pulled off, none too shy of the wet trail of saliva and pre cum across his lower lip, he took a firm hold of Tala's fully erect length and started pumping it roughly in his hand,

"And I thought you weren't gay…" he responded, leaning over and kissing Tala again with his sticky lips.

Tala whined into the kiss, finding it to be rather disturbing in general but made no effort to stop Kai's tongue from lapping at his own while he spasmed and jerked to the rhythm of Kai's hand.

With no warning Tala shot off, hot cum landed over his shirt and Kai's hand and as the bluenette continued to pump him, it kept coming until Tala was spent and a cool sticky mess was left between them.

Dazed and feeling very light headed and tingly, Tala vaguely played back Kai's last words…and wondered if this had indeed been the plan?

If Kai were so completely straight then why drag some quiet, reclusive guy over to your house, get him drunk, locked in your room and suck him off?

Tala felt pretty stupid and used right then, it would seem he was serving as a rebound fuck for this smug asshole.

Speaking of which, Kai was pulling his jeans and underwear off and his shoes had magically disappeared too. He knew, despite being inexperienced, exactly where this was going. So why wasn't he protesting?

Glancing down at Kai kneeling between his legs he spotted Kai's exposed cock, not small in size **at all** and intimidating for where it was intended to fit, Tala's anus clenched subconsciously at the idea.

"Hey…how about I just return the favor…?" he spoke up, feeling more worried now so he was offering a blow job for a blow job, it wouldn't kill him…nor would it make him walk crooked tomorrow.

But Kai shook his head, still in his smooth sly talking façade,

"No…I wanna fuck you…you'll like it…" he informed Tala off handedly.

He was being very presumptuous that Tala would enjoy anal sex, but in light of everything leading up to this and Kai's forwardness from the start…the son of a bitch probably thought Tala was gay and was just lying about it.

"Roll over…" he said after he'd snapped a condom over his cock, grabbing Tala's ankles and helping him, roughly, along in rolling over.

"Oh, Jesus…" Tala mumbled and hit his head into the soft mattress and unmade bed sheets.

Kai grabbed his hips and pulled his naked rear up and he went along with it.

He didn't think too much about it, even if he knew he was being used, he just wanted things to go back to normal. He figured –to comfort himself- that he was killing two birds with one stone, getting rid of this nuisance at his table and losing his overrated virginity…even if it was with a guy.

This guy with that naughty smile, cool hair and an overall good looking exterior.

He wasn't about to assume he was attracted to this bastard or this scenario of being on all fours with a hot, domineering guy rubbing something cool and wet into his asshole.

Tala bit his lip and glanced between his legs just as Kai dropped a bottle of clear liquid lube onto the mattress. He frowned and grit his teeth when Kai slicked two well lubed fingers into his rectum and without pause thrust them in and out, massaging the outer ring of muscle with his thumb as he pushed in, stretching Tala out.

The small pinch of pain didn't last long and Kai seemed to know well what he was doing. Tala watched the liquid lube get lifted up again and he felt it dribble onto his sensitive anus as Kai added more over his fingers and inserted a third finger. The pinch of pain was back and Tala tensed around the fingers. Kai pulled his fingers out but not for Tala's sake, through his legs Tala saw him squeeze some lube onto his own cock, tossing it aside and then he started pumping himself.

Kai pushed three fingers back into Tala quickly, thrusting them somewhat forcefully and each time Tala felt them go a little deeper until Kai's knuckles prevented it any further and Tala was breathing heavily and clenching his teeth together at the stretching sensation.

When Kai pulled his fingers out that time it felt strange but then there was Kai's cock rubbing between his slicked ass cheeks right before Kai held the base of his cock and pushed himself into Tala slowly.

It was not without pain and Tala gripped the sheets and tensed his toes inside his socks, holding back a whine of pain as Kai went as far as he could go.

He found it amazing how conversation lapsed and it was so quiet, even the music had gone off at some point and all Tala could hear was his own breathing and his rapid heartbeat thumping in his ears.

He felt Kai slide out of him halfway and then he thrust back in and what followed was an obscene slapping of skin, Kai's occasional grunting noises and Tala's surprised 'ah's' whenever Kai fucked into him, hitting something very powerfully pleasurable each time.

The slapping would slow and then get faster or louder as the minutes passed and Tala's back hurt from the force of Kai's movements, but it didn't stop the noises he made or the fact that his half erect length was dripping pre cum onto the bed.

It felt really good, Kai's hands would slide over his back and then underneath to his stomach, then over his hips to part his ass cheeks or rub his balls.

Tala was somewhat overwhelmed and Kai was moving steady now, thrusting fully into him harshly and the knot of climax that settled in Tala's groin was actually leaving him soundless.

Using a free hand just as Kai rubbed his balls again, Tala grabbed his partial erection and pumped himself, needing release fast.

After a few hard squeezes and pumps Tala came for a second time, although much less and it seemed much more intense since Kai was still pounding his ass.

He felt his rectum clench around Kai's girth as he orgasmed and it hurt a little, he was biting down on Kai's duvet. Without warning, Kai came, Tala knew this because he felt the erratic inconsistent thrusting and heard the stuttered moan and then he felt Kai clutch his waist bruisingly tight as he pressed in deep, making Tala wince, and he finally stopped moving.

After a few loud breaths Kai pulled out and Tala sat back on his knees, slowly straightening his back, his legs shaking from the bent position. He cringed when he felt the sticky lube all over his ass and thighs, he moved to sit down then, only to find his ass hurt and so he sat sort of on his side.

He glanced at Kai, who was using his sheet to wipe himself off, when he looked at Tala, the red head quickly looked away,

"I'm gonna go…" he shifted uncomfortably to get up.

Kai grabbed his arm, laying him back down before he crawled over him, still smooth and sly, and he pushed up Tala's messed shirt to leave a trail of bites and kisses over his stomach, nipples, collar bone and his jaw. Until he bit Tala's lip and then he slipped his tongue into the red head's mouth, kissing him very deeply with a hand in his hair before pulling back and all contact ceased,

"You should go…" he licked his own lips and then went back to wiping himself off.

Without so much as a sigh, Tala used Kai's sheet for the same reason and then dressed himself quickly, leaving the room, grabbing his back pack downstairs and exiting the house as quickly as he could without even a second thought.

* * *

The following day Tala moved a little slower, trying not to be obvious about his pained ass as he did his short morning routine.

He arrived at school a little later but no one, not even Mr. Starker, noticed this.

He sat awkwardly in every class and hardly paid any attention to his lessons, too distracted by what had happened to really care.

He'd broken a serious promise to himself to avoid this kind of thing, to avoid this sort of situation.

For the moment it seemed to be all that mattered.

At first recess Tala made his way to the cafeteria and stopped at the vending machine, purchasing his can of coke as usual. He walked into the large bustling room like a ghost, forcing himself to step normally even as it hurt and when he walked by the table of Kai's friends…

…for a second he glanced at it…and Kai was sitting with them…and in that second Kai glanced at him…

…and then they both looked away and Tala made his way over to his usual table.

He sat down normally, ignoring the pain and dug through his back pack for his mother's bottle of standard pain killers he'd taken from her room that morning.

He stared at the pills in his hand and sighed very quietly as he remembered again.

Kai's social humiliation had been passed on to him.

How hard he'd worked to avoid this sort of thing…

And now his last year of high school would always hold a bitter memory of this mistake…

…of Red stripe and Vicodin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope old readers re-enjoyed it and new readers just plain enjoyed it :D


End file.
